


Better Than A F'ing Barbie

by hunters_retreat



Series: Terminator: The Winchester Chronicles [3]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Camerson is curious about barbie.





	Better Than A F'ing Barbie

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Sam/John/Dean/Cameron, and I can't remember what the prompt was for this one anymore :p 

 

  
“Dean.”

 

 

He didn’t need to hear anything else to get his attention.  He’d been attuned to his brother his entire life.  Living as hunters and then as survivors only made it stronger.  He looked at the metal at Sam’s side, the way she watched him with eyes that calculated and planned.  Didn’t make a difference to him.  He did the same thing.  Calculated how to kill her before she could get to Sam, how to slow her down long enough for the two others to get away.  He was one of the few that knew what she was and that only because Sam had told him.

 

 

Dean smiled at Sam softly, felt John’s hands pull at him, leaving his back pressed to John’s chest as Cameron came over to stand between their legs.  “I think I need to meet you Dean Winchester.”  She said softly and he could see when personality programming kicked in because she licked her lips and smiled a slow sensuous smile.  “I think John wants us to be good friends.”

 

 

Dean put a hand out over her hips and tugged lightly, knowing if she didn’t want to come he couldn’t make her.   “Oh I think the four of us will get along just fine.”  He said as she pressed herself against his body.  When she leaned up, her lips touching his briefly, he pushed into her, his mouth sealing over hers.  He felt Sam behind her, felt his hand on her hip, felt John’s hand on his own, his erection pushing up into Dean.  He had no idea how Sam got them into this, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. 

 

 

John’s hands were working at his pant button and Sam was working on Cameron’s.  He felt the cool air as his pants were pushed down, felt the way John moved behind him and knew that he wasn’t the only one feeling it.  John didn’t mess around though and he was pressing a finger inside Dean almost before he knew what was happening. 

 

 

He bit into Cameron’s lip as he moaned into John’s movements.  She might be metal underneath but she could moan and act the part as well as any woman he’d met.  Her pants were off and he could see Sam’s falling to his ankle as he watched.  “Gonna fuck her Sammy?”  He asked, wetting his lips as he watched Sam pulling her out of Dean’s legs and against the wall.  His brother was beside him then, sinking into Cameron’s tight body.

 

 

“Better than a fucking Barbie.”  Sam said with a laugh.

 

 

“Barbie?”  Cameron asked and Dean could tell she was curious and had no idea what Sam was talking about.

 

 

Sam laughed as Dean leaned over, pulling Sam in for a rough kiss.  John chose that moment to pull his fingers free.  He lined himself up and started to sink slowing into Dean.  He moaned into Sam’s mouth as John bit into his shoulder.  “Jesus…. Barbie… a doll that was supposed to be the perfect woman.  Not perfect, just annoying.”

 

 

Sam and John matched thrusts, their rhythm as good in this as it was on the battlefield.  The pace was driving Dean mad but suddenly there was a hand on his cock and John was stroking him while Sam reached over and cupped his balls, rolling them as he continued to fuck his mouth with his tongue.

 

 

Dean spilled all over John’s hand, coming first and hardest.  Sam’s hips sputtered to a halt a minute later and  John managed a handful of thrusts before he bit into Dean’s shoulder again, signaling his own release.

 

 

When his breathing was back to normal, Dean pulled away from John, settling his clothes back and taking a deep breath as he watched the other three doing the same.

 

 

He smiled as he leaned back against the wall where John was still leaning.  “You know… if this is what you do at your meet and greets, it’s no wonder everyone joins up.”

 

 

“I am.”  Cameron said suddenly, looking between John and Sam and Dean.   “Better than a fucking Barbie.”

 

 

The three men exchanged looks and started laughing.  Cameron didn’t seem amused, but then John had an arm around her shoulder, leading her away from the brothers.

 

 

Sam smiled at Dean.  “At least we know she’s anatomically correct.”

 

 

 


End file.
